Doctors, Doctors
by Hypergirl21
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has been having some bad headaches. One Dr. can help him through it. Not just medically, but romantically.
1. Present Day and A Year Ago

**I do not own Criminal Minds ***

**I always think Spencer should be with a medical doctor. I am not sure why but I just do. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

_Present Day_

A young doctor with light brown hair and light brown eyes is standing behind the counter in an ER. She is not paying any attention to the few patients around her, who are being treated by nurses. The only thing that knocked her out of the trance her new engagement ring, was the screaming of the EMT's walking into the ER.

"FBI agent, shot in the field-" She did not wait to hear the rest before running over to where they were.

She ran up to the make in the bed and looked into his face. She took a small sigh of relief when seeing it was not the FBI agent she was worried about. Only to have more when she saw this FBI agent, did not have his eyes open. She pulls herself away from the man's face to look down at his wound. After pulling away the bandage, she notices it is just above his clavicle.

"Through and through darlin'." The man states, his voice husky and tierd.

"Good Damn it Derek. What did you do?" She asks before turning to give orders to the nurses to get an OR. "Don't worry. I will get you fixed up and ready to get back to kicking down doors."

"And saving your little man's behind."

"Please, this was not what this was, was it?"

_One Year before_

"No, no I know that we did not have those times planned out but-" The young women says into a phone at the desk in the ER. "Yes sir, I will have everything ready for the meeting this evening." When she hands up the phone she looks up to see a scrawny man with sunglasses on walk in, looking lost. She walk over to him and puts a hand on his arm and ducks her head to look at his lowered face.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yea, um... I was wondering if I could get someone to help me take care of my headache."

"Okay, how long have you had it?" She asks moving him over to a bed.

"Um... about five days. It is the first time it has lasted so long." He explains as he sits back on the bed.

"Five days? Is there any ringing in you ears?"

"Off and on."

"What about blurred vision?"

"Not much."

"Okay, Anna?" She asks looking over at a nurse that turns around to grab her a clipboard. "Name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid." The doctor takes a peek up at the doctor.

"Age?"

"32." After getting his information and booking an MRI, she moves Reid into a personal room.

Joining Reid in his room, the young doctor starts asking him other questions. To keep him from thinking about the pain. "What kind of Doctor are you?"

_ "_I have Ph.D's in Mathematics,Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology."

"Wow. Now, for the questions about why you are here. Have you seen other doctors?"

"Six. All of them have come to the same conclusion. It is not medical. My mother is a paranoid schizophrenia, once they hear that they do not believe it could not be anything medical."

"Well, I am still willing to looking into it being medical. So you must be very smart to have three Ph.D's so young."

"I have an IQ of 187and an eidetic memory.I can read twenty-thousand words per minute and graduated high school at age twelve."

"Wow, I only graduated at fourteen."

He looks over at her for the first time. "You graduated at fourteen?"

"Yep, I have an IQ of 180 and eidetic memory and can read seventeen thousand words per minute."

"That is still impressive."

She blushes a little and looks down, as does Reid. "So, where did you go to school?"

"Caltech." He answeres.

"Yale."

"Yale was my safety school."

"That is kind of unfair." They are both laughing when I nurse arrives to bring Reid to his MRI.

"Are you going to be running this?" He asks as the nurse and the Doctor roll him down the hallway.

"I am. Don't worry. I won't look over anything."

"Thank you." He states looking up at her before wincing and looking back down.

"I'm Nicole Capaldi by the way. But you can call me Cole."

"Capaldi, you Italian?"

"Very." She smiles down at him as they reach the room. After he was in and lying down on the table, they begin speaking again. "Don't worry Spencer. We will figure this out. Then right after we get you out of her we can put you on painkillers."

"We have to talk about that then."

"Okay, now we should start though." He nods looking up at the machine as he enters it.

Cole walks into the viewing room and looks at the screens. In the room is one of her students. Rebecca. "Becky. Does something look off right here?" She asks pointing the the frontal lobe.

"It looks as if the nerve ending are cut off. What could cause that?"

"Getting beat up for a living." She stops the MRI and picks up the phone to call an OR.

After she hangs up she walks back out to the room where Reid is standing up to move to the wheelchair.

"Find anything?" He asks.

"We can talk about it after you get relief." She helps him into the chair before putting her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. She sits down on the table and looks at him. "What do we need to speak about regarding pain relievers?"

"I was addicted to Dilaudid. I was given it when I was being held captive. I have been clean for two years. I just don't want to get addicted to something again."

"Don't worry. There are plenty of things we can give you. Giving them to you at different times can keep you from being addicted."

"Thanks again."

"It is my job Spencer."

"Well, you made a better attempt at you job then the other doctors have."

"Good, now lets get you into a room so you can get ride of this headache."

"Feeling better, that's good." Cole states walking into her office where Reid sat waiting in a chair infront of her desk. The office was very modern. Her desk was glass and the chairs were black with patterns sewn in.

"Much"

"Great, then let us talk about what I found." She pulls MRI folders out of a folder. "Over here." She points to where the nerves are pulling away, "Nerves are moving away from your brain tissue. "It is a rather easy fix, the only problem is where it is located."

"The frontal lobe is controls motor function, problem solving, spontaneity, language, initiation, judgement, impulse control, and social, sexual behavior and memory."

"What we will do should not impair your memory at all. I just want you to know before we go in. That any complication had, could hurt your memory, possibly forever." Reid looks down at his hands in his lap. Clearly distressed. "Spencer," Cole takes a breath, not wanting to say anything that would cause his mind to switch directions then the course she wants to take. "Is your memory that important that you would take suffering over these headaches on the minuet change that something could happen."

"It's what I am. If I loss it..."

"I understand, I do. But Spence," He looks up at her by the sudden closeness. "When you came in here, you looked like you could fall over from pain. You have not been able to work for three days. You love your job right?"

"Yes, but if something happens, I might not have a job to go back to."

"I don't think they would get rid of you."

"I need to think about it."

"Of course, just one more question. Spencer, do you trust me?"

"I barely know you."

"But would you trust me to do the surgery and make sure nothing happened to your memory?" He could only nod. He did not know what to say. "Good, then be in touch." She takes out a business card from a small box and takes a pen to write something on the back. "That's my cell number. Call, if you ever want to... have dinner or something."


	2. Eleven Months Ago

_The Day After Reid's Meeting With Cole._

"Hey Prentiss." Reid says after Emily answers the phone.

"_H_ey _Reid, _W_hat'_s _u_p?" Sh_e a_sk_s, __noticing the hurt in his voice._

"Could, I maybe... come and talk to you?" He works out.

"Yea, Sergio and I were just sitting down with a cup of tea. Come on over."

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." After saying their goodbyes Prentiss hangs up and looks at her phone. Her friend was acting weirder than normal. He also sounded very hurt and confused. _Maybe he has a new girl and does not know what to do._ She thinks.

Not long after Reid knocks on the door. Prentiss walks over and answers it. "Hey, are you okay? You sounded distressed on the phone." She welcomes in as he rushes in and passes around the living room. "Reid, come sit down." She pats the sofa seat next to her. He takes off his bag and sits down. "Now, explain what has you so worked up."

"You remember the headaches I told you about a while ago? Well I saw this doctor that finally figured out what is was. I have nerves pulling away from my brain tissue on the frontal lobe. The frontal lobe controls memory. If I go through this, I could loss part of my memory."

Prentiss stays quiet for a little taking it all in. "Are you asking me what I think you should do?" Reid nods. "These headaches, they bother you, they make you unable to work. If this can relieve them. I think you should do it. What is the percentage of this going wrong."

"34.25. But I know the doctor and I think the percentage could drop."

"Really? Do you trust this doctor."

A small smile sneaks onto Reid face, which does not go unnoticed by Emily. "I think she would do well. She is smart and... beautiful."

"Is she, does that make her a better doctor?" She jokes.

Reid is knocked out of his mystical state when he noticed what he said. "No... I,um... she is... um..."

"Beautiful, you like her."

"We...um... have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Her curiosity getting the best of her.

"She has an eidetic memory. An IQ of 180 and can read seventeen thousand words per minute."

"She has an eidetic memory. So she knows better than anyone what losing it would mean. Does she say you should go through with it?" He nods. "Then I think you should. Go and talk to her."

"I don't need to make a decision for another few weeks."

"I think you should go talk to her, not about the surgery, about you thinking she is beautiful." They smile at each other before Reid jumps up and grabs his bag.

"Thank you, for both." He states half turned towards her before rushing out the door.

Emily sits there with a smile before grabbing her phone off the coffee table. She hits a button on speed dial and sits back as it starts to ring. "Hello?" J.J answers.

"Our little boy might finally get a girlfriend."

"What? My little boy is three."

"Not that one. Reid. His doctor is apparently beautiful."

"Please tell me his doctor is a women." J.J jokes.

"Yes she is."

"Good, then fill me in."

_One Month After_

"So, when is your surgery?" Prentiss asks Reid as they stand in the conference room cleaning up files after a case in Indiana.

"I um... have not spoken to Cole yet?"

"Cole, she is your doctor?"

"Yes. We have been on cases so much I have not been able to go speak with her." Reid rushes.

"Now we have a week off. You have seven days to go speak with her. Well, maybe six, but you have time."

"I will go speak with her tomorrow."

Emily smiles as she takes a box and head for the door. Before she leaves she turns back and adds, "Oh and Reid," He looks up at her. "Ask her out."

"Katie, could you get Mr. Gardener's newest test results for me?" Cole asks stepping out of her office to find a resident to speak with.

"Of course." Katie says with a nod as she walks off toward the results station. As she turns back to walk into her office she notices a familiar face walking towards her.

"Spencer?" She asks as he reaches her. "I was not expecting to see you. It's been a month-"

"I want to have it."

"The surgery?"

"Yes, I want to have the surgery."

"Okay, lets go into my office and talk." She pushes the door open wider and he followers her in. Once they are sitting down opposite of each other Cole begins to speak again. "Your sure. You seemed to rush, like you were not sure."

"No, no I am sure about the surgery. I talked it over with my friend a while ago. She gave me advice and I am sure about the surgery now. The other bit of advice is what I am nervous about." He keeps his face down not wanting to look at her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I don't want you to be nervous about anything going into this."

"It actually was about you." Cole is quiet, not knowing what he meant. "She ah... when we were talking we ended up talking about you. She um... she said I should ask you to dinner."

Cole was still silent but a smile grew on her face. "I would love to go to dinner with you Spencer. But it would have to be after the surgery."

"Conflict of interest."

"Yea"

They sit not speaking or even looking at each other for a while. Both thinking about the future. "So, how do we schedule the surgery?"

"Well, first I would like to speak to you about how you have been for the last month." She starts as she moves her laptop in front of her. "Have you had any headaches since you were here last?"

"Two. The first lasted for two days and the second lasted for three."

An hour later they walk out of the office together. Cole holding a folder for another patient she had to visit. "So, do I make an appointment or can I just stop in?"

"I will tell the security your name. They will let you up. Sixteenth floor."

"Okay," They stop outside a patient room. "I will see you then." They smile to each other before Cole enters the room and they are apart for a day.

_The Next Day_

Cole walks into a bright hallway that enters into a room with glass doors. "Looks like a federal funded building." She mutters as she pushes open the door into a busy, large room with an upper level.

"Anyone know the hottie?" Morgan asks motioning, with his head, over to Cole who was looking around the room. Prentiss and Reid look up, once Reid looks up, Cole sees him and walks over with a smile. "Oh, so pretty boy knows her."

"Hey Spencer," She greets and he stands with a smile to greet her back.

"Um, Cole this is Derek Morgan, and this is Emily Prentiss. Guys, this is Dr. Nicole Capaldi."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"And you Doctor. So, do you have Ph.D's like smarty pants here."

"No, I am a neuro and general surgeon. Like 'smarty pants' as you said I have a high IQ. Otherwise that would not be possible."

"Well, what do we owe the pleasure?" Derek asks, the two Doctors look at each other before Cole answers.

"You will have to wait to hear the answer to that."

"Yea, we um... have to go speak with Hotch." Reid leads the way up to Hotch's office as Prentiss and Morgan look after them.

"What is up with that?"

"They said they will tell us. I am sure she will let me know."

"You know!" Morgan accuses.

"No, I have no idea." She shakes her head and looks back down at her paper work.

"Not fair, I have to wait and you already know."

**I am having trouble deciding what the results should be of the surgery. I mean I want him to keep his memory but it would be interesting to see how he would overcome that. Hmm, I guess you all will have to just wait and see. **

**Review please! **


	3. Telling the Team

_In Hotch's office._

"Hotch?" Reid asks knocking on the door to his office. He looks up from his paper work and motions them in. "Hotch, this is Dr. Nicole Capaldi. Cole this is Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"It's nice to meet you Agent Hotchner."

"And you Dr. Capaldi."

"You look confused." Cole states sitting down where Reid points to.

"A little."

"Well, Dr. Reid has been having very severe headache's for about a year now. We have just found out what is causing it. He has certain nerves pulling away from his frontal lobe. It is a rather simple surgery but he will need about three months away from work to be ready to come back." Cole explains. Hotch's face goes from shocked to concerned then back to his regular Hotch expression.

"Why didn't you tell us Reid?"

"It never effected work when we were on cases. I figured I would tell you if it did." He answers looking down at his hands.

"When is the surgery?" Hotch asks turning back to Cole.

"It will be November fifth. So, next Friday."

"Are you nervous about the effects of the surgery?"  
Cole gives a look over to Reid before answering. "I think he will come out just fine. I will be preforming the surgery and as long as no complications arise, he should come out of it with the same level of intelligence as he had before he went under."

"You have faith that nothing will go wrong?"

"Yes, I do."

"As do I." Reid adds looking over at Cole who gives him a smile.

"When should I write his leave for?" Hotch breaks in pulling out a folder from behind his desk.

"He should have this week off and then three months to recover." Hotch nods and fills out the form.

"Get better soon Reid."

"Thanks Hotch."

The two stand and leave together. Once they reach the bullpen they are instantly bombarded by Morgan. "So, what was that about Doctors?"

Reid looks at Cole quickly before turning back to Morgan. "I would actually like to explain it to all of you at once. Can you go get Garcia? I'll ask Emily to get J.J and Rossi."

"Sure kid." He says confused and leaves in the way of Garcia's office.

"I think I am going to take off Spencer. I guess I will see you on Friday."

"Yes you will." She smiles at him before turning and leaving with a wave to Prentiss.

_Everyone is around the conference room table_

"So, what's this about Reid?" Morgan asks leaning over the table with his hands folded in front of him.

Reid stood in front of them all, not knowing how to start, and wishing that he would have asked Cole to stay. "I ah... I am having surgery next week for headaches and I will be on leave for three months after."

"Spence, they are cutting into your brain?" J.J asks looking shocked and hurt that he didn't tell her before.

"Not into it. Just around it."

"Still man, that is huge surgery. You should have given us a little more news then that."

"It was only planned two days ago."

"So was this Doctor that was here the one preforming the surgery?" Rossi asks.

"Yes she is. She is very smart and I am confident that she will do well-" Reid stops talking when he hears crying noises. They all turn to Garcia, who had her face in her hands and was shaking slightly.

"Its okay Baby girl. You heard him, he said he is confident she will do well and if anyone knows what to look for in a doctor it would be this kid."

"I don't care. One of my babies is in trouble." She sniffs.

"Not really in trouble. More working to get better." J.J confides rubbing Garcia's arm as Morgan pulls her into a hug.

"He is going to have brain surgery. That is troublesome."

"We will all be there when he gets out and be around to help him feel better." They turn to see Hotch standing at the door.

"Anyhow, we couldn't just let him sit in a hospital all by himself." Rossi jokes.

"He won't be by himself. He has Doctor Capaldi."

"Is that the doctor?" Garcia asks.

"Yes, Doctor Nicole Capaldi. She is almost as smart as Reid." Prentiss informs them.

"How smart?" Garcia asks looking at Reid, being the first to maintain eye contract with him.

"She has an IQ of 180."

"So basically, smart." J.J points out.

"Yep."

"So, what time is your surgery kid?" Rossi asks breaking them from their impromptu staring contact.

**Sorry it a little short. But I like this chapter and I hope you guys do too.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Surgery Day

_Friday_

Cole stands in the bathroom of an oncall room, leaning against the counter, with a toothbrush in her mouth staring at the wall. "Important surgery today, huh?" She jumps as a blond in bloody scrubs walks in.

"Ah, yea." She mumbles before brushing her teeth again. After she rinses she turns to the women who had just turned on the shower. "Ann, how did you know?"

"Hunny, you have been brushing your teeth for ten minutes. Now, I need to shower because I have another surgery," She pauses to pull off her top. "So, who is Dr. Spencer Reid? A hospital trusty?" She shakes her head. "Family?" She shakes her head. "Friend?" She nods. "More than a friend?"

"He might be, but we decided to wait until after the surgery."

"Well, that's a good idea." Cole turns to the mirror as Ann hopes in the shower.

"I have no idea why I agreed to do it. I guess I did not see how close I was going to feel to him. My head is just not clear."

"Sometimes you do some of your best work that way dear."

"Lets hope that is true today." With one last deep breath she walks out of the bathroom to go to the OR.

Three hours later, Cole walks out of the OR with her head cover in her hands. She stops in front of the waiting room Spencer's team was waiting in. She takes a deep breath before walking in. They all stood, waiting for the new.

"We repaired the damage, but there was a small complication we did not see coming. We got the swelling under control and it was back to normal before be closed. His short term memory may be effected but I don't believe it will be more than today and yesterday, maybe Wednesday."

"Oh, thank goodness." Garcia says sitting down. Morgan sits down next to her putting his face in his hands as his shoulders visibly relax.

"Can we see him?" Hotch asks keeping his business face on.

"You can, though only two at a time for right now. You can go in together in about an hour if you would like. He should be awake by then. You can go grab some dinner as you wait." They all look at each other and silently agree, before Hotch turns back to her.

"I think that is what we will do, we will be back in about an hour." She nods to them before walking out of the room. See fights with herself to hold back the tears as she works her way to her office.

An hour and a half later the team fills into Spencer's room as the nurse who was in when he woke up walks out with a smile. "What happened?" He asks rubbing his face with his hand the was not held down with an IV.

"Today was your surgery." Garcia says sitting down at the end of his bed, remembering what Cole said about not remembering today.

"What surgery?" He asks looking around at all their faces.

Prentiss walks closer to him looking worried. "Your brain surgery, for your headaches."

"What? Someone found out what it was?" Everyone gives each other looks as Rossi slips out of the room. He walks down to the nurses station to ask a nurse to send Cole when he sees her standing filling out a chart at the station.

"Dr. Capaldi." He asks politely.

She turns to him with a smile. "Agent Rossi. Have you been in to see Spencer?"

"We have, which is why I came to find you. He doesn't remember anything. We told him about the surgery and he asked how someone figured it out." Cole face falls, that was a lot more than she thought would happen. "Maybe if he sees you, it will boost his memory?"

Cole shakes her head and puts back on her smile. "Getting back his memory with take some time it is most likely a short term thing. I will be in in a minute." Rossi nods before slipping back into the room. Inside the team was doing what ever they could to try and get Reid to remember.

Not a minute later Cole walks in with her smile still plastered to her face. "Hi." She smiles at everyone as she walks over to Spencer. "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Ah, good..." Cole takes a deep breath. Rossi made her hope a little bit.

"I'm Dr. Capaldi. I performed your surgery. There was a small complication. Which is why you are having trouble remembering some time. Though I don't think you will ever remember today."

"What was it?"

"You had some loss nerve ending on your frontal lobe. When we started repairing them, we notices how close they were to the memory portion of your mind. But it will come back. The reason you have having so much trouble if probably due to the head. It should hopefully come back a little everyday."

"Thank you, for everything."

Cole is taken back. He doesn't know what everything even is. If he did she would be thanking him. "Just doing my job. I will leave you all to talk." As she leaves she wipes at her eyes, which does not go unnoticed by Rossi.


End file.
